Laundry
by SimplyTheBest17
Summary: The group moves into their own apartments and establish their independence. But what will happen when Alya and Nino eavesdrop on their friends? (Slightly based off of the TV show Friends.)


**This one-shot is based off a line from "Friends." Also sorry that I haven't posted in a while, but I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Nino and Adrien sat in there new apartment sweating bullets due to moving all of their furniture into the building. Alya and Marinette were moving into their new apartment as well only one over. Adrien had finally convinced his father to let him move out and take over the city of Paris. He still models of course but is working a side job at the local coffee shop. Nino and Alya are also officially a full-blown adult couple. The two boys sat in their new place basking in their glory.

"Man look at us two guys taking over the world," Nino looked at Adrien as he finally stood up after two hours of just sitting there. "I have to go to the bathroom," Nino continued as he walked, "I'll be back!" Adrien chuckled and stood. Nino stepped into the bathroom he heard Adrien dial the phone. Nino soon heard the ringing over the phone stop and a woman's voice speak. _Is he talking to a girl? He's not seeing anyone._ (Something about laundry)

Adrien chuckle, "Hehe laundry is that my new nickname?" Nino snuck out of the bathroom and around the corner. The girl continued in a soft, sexy voice. "You know what your nickname is Kit-" Nino popped out of his hiding spot. "Adrien?"

The DJ had never seen the boy move faster. Still, it didn't help matters as he saw the contact picture on his phone — _Marinette?!_ "Why were calling Marinette? She's right down the hall!"

The model stuttered and his flushed face told the whole story. Nino facepalmed and looked at his best friend, "How long?"

* * *

Marinette and Alya sprawled across the pigtailed girl's bed and sighed at the same time. "Wow! We finished fast Mari!" Marinette nodded and groaned. "I'm so sore though." Alya's stomach growled in hunger. "And I'm hungry I'll go make lunch I guess." Alya left the room and that left Marinette alone.

She suddenly heard a phone ring, _who is she calling now?_ She looked back into the room and listened in on the secret conversation.

"So you want to hang out later?" She heard the voice from the other side say. Marinette spoke in a seducing tone.

"Of course I can tell Alya I'm doing laundry." Alya stifled a gasp, _is she someone? Why didn't she tell me!?_

On the other side of the phone, the man's voice spoke again, "Hehe laundry is that my new nickname?" Again tried not to laugh at the flirting her best friend was achieving, _she_ wasn't even this good.

"You know what your nickname is Kit-"

The phone was hung up. Marinette looked at the phone a shrugged her shoulders. Alya took a peek at the phone only to see— _ADRIEN!?_ Marinette turned around to seeing Alya leaning against the door frame smirking.

Marinette stammered and blushed from head to toe trying to explain what she was doing— and she was failing miserably.

Alya just sighed and sat next to Marinette. "How long?"

* * *

After five minutes of watching Marinette turn in to a pile of mush, Alya was done. The brunette grabbed her friend's arm and dragged her out of the apartment with a face of determination on her face. Why? She was a reporter, and she wanted answers. Why would her _best friend_ not tell her that she's dating _Adrien?_

Alya practically kicked open the door and screamed, "AGRESTE!" Alya walked in on her boyfriend sitting next to the blonde in question while he was flushed and breathing in and out of a brown paper bag. As Alya entered the room in a fury Adrien stopped breathing in the bag and wide-eyed with fear. Alya swung Marinette on to the couch next to Adrien. Nino stood arms crossed next to Alya in the exact same position.

"Okay, we want answers like yesterday, how long?" Alya said with an angry look. Marinette was the first to speak, "Three months," Adrien's eyes once again grew and Nino gave them a skeptical look. "Thre- but Adrien told me five! What the heck is going on?"

Marinette took a deep breath and sighed, "We've been dating for five months, and the only reason we didn't tell you is that we didn't want you to freak out like you are now. I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner." The Alya and Nino kept their faces the same glaring at the two for a solid minute. Finally, they smiled and went to hug the couple.

Alya laughed at the two and went to the kitchen to make lunch as Nino sat down continuing to talk, "We're so happy for you two! Do you know how long we've waited for this?"

"How long?" Nino looked down and playfully started counting on his fingers. "Ahhh four years. When we were fifteen Alya came up with a ship name for you guys."

Marinette looked at Nino confused, "What was it? She never told me."

"Adrienette," Nino smirked as Marinette and Adrien laughed to the point they were about to cry happy tears.

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir sat on their apartment rooftop leaning on each other in perfect harmony. An hour of silence past, "So, that was close today wasn't it Milady?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised I came up with something so fast," Chat put his arm around his lady and sighed. "Yeah, they were so persistent." Ladybug nodded and smirked. "You want to go do laundry?"

Chat looked at Ladybug and smiled, "You know we don't have to say that anymore."

"Oh I know, but I thought it was your nickname?" Even beneath his leather suit, you could see his blush from the street below.


End file.
